Blood tears
by tiny teeth
Summary: This is a death fic. However every chapter will be done in a different style. The frist is a one-shot. Chapter two is in broken verse format. Chapter three is a song.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMERS- NOT MINE so stop asking  
  
RATING- R ( Kurama x Hiei **YAOI this is a deathfic**)  
  
TITLE- Blood Tears  
  
POV HIEI  
  
I tap lightly on his window as if I didn't want to distrub him. I quietly turn to leave but warm fingers hug my cold wrists beckoning me to stay and urging me to enter. I do. The will to resist him had faded away the moment he opened the window and his finger tips touched me. My wet boots clamor to the floor, distrubing the peace like a pair of children talking during a silent prayer. I discard my cloak, but my sword travels with me. His brilliant smile reflects off the cold steel as he coaxes me to his bed.   
  
I lie anxiously in his bed as he crawls over me. He is straddling my waist his wieght is supported on his elbows and knees. His warm sweet breath dance over my lips and neck as he lowers his body to rest fully on mine. His partial clothed body now is pressing firmly against mine. His tongue is teasing and telling me all he has to offer. His slowly undulate hips reveiling to me he was more than ready and willing to consummate that offer. His ivy colored eyes confirm his willingness to give me all that he had. He barely lifts from my body and skillfully removes my final peices of clothing. His hands exploring, tring to map in his mind every exposed inch on my skin. He guides my hands as I undress him. I release the small breath I was holding in anticapation. He is pure perfection, completly untouched in this form. His human form is undeniably virgin sweet. His heart and soul have already been granted to me. Now, his body shall be.   
  
He lies prone upon his back he gracefully places one leg on my chest letting the lower half casually drape over my shoulder. He wraps his other long leg around my hips and hooks his foot around my calf almost locking our bodies in place. One hand cradles his lower back and the other hand lingers on his lower stomache. My fingers slowly crawl backwards with every passing tic, inching my hand down until I reach my destination. His body squrims uncontrolably under the heated attention I was giving it. The elixir of his exstacy bubbles out covering my hand and coating his lower half. He inches himself closer to me like an eclispe we are in perfect alinement, with one slow and steady motion I lean into him completly. Our bodies sway and swell mirroring deep ungulating waves of an approaching dark storm brewing over the ocean. Our movement grow fierce all rational thinking is lost for the moment, in the moment. In that single moment he was offically mine. I wanted him to stay that way forever.   
  
Forever.  
  
"I love you, " he whispers.  
  
His emerald eyes, that were only filled with ecstacy and love for me, and only me. Obediently roll back into his head. A sticky flim now cover our chests and thighs from cream to crimsom to crimson to cream swriling in the middle.   
  
"I love you too, dear fox and you will forever be mine," I whisper as I lick away a single tear cascading down his paleing cheek. He does not answer the sweet silence is quite sublime. The only sound to be heard in this deathing silence is the icy ring as the blood coated steal hits the floor.   
  
I could not let him live, knowing he might love another. Now I am alone with the fact he can love no other. The warm blood that once flowed through your body now flows down your arms dripping off your fingertips like tears of blood.  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Drop*  
  
*Drip*  
  
It is twilight. The darkness can no longer hide deeds carried out in the night. For in the morning light one truth will be known, the others shall be held eternally in a darker place. The heart.  
  
*Drop* 


	2. Dawn's confessions

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the show nor the characters so wonderful scripted.  
  
A/N- ..This is done completly in third person.   
  
*Drip*  
  
A young man floats in tub three-quarters full of cooled water. His red hair floats behind him like ribbons of slow flowing blood. His piercing emerald eyes stare blankly toward the ceiling.  
  
*Drop*  
  
His leg is draped over the porcelian's edge. Tiny streams of evorporating droplets glide down his shin and calf. A single lonely droplet falls into small puddle already formed.  
  
*Drip*  
  
The once stills waters begins to lap over his bare chest dancing around his pronouced nipples as his body slides lower. It rises pasts his chin seeping between his partially opened lips.   
  
*Drop*  
  
The hyrodenized oxygen flood his mouth. He slips even lower. The water cascades over his alabaster forehead, swirling over unblinking eyes washing them like delicate stained glass windows.  
  
*Drip*  
  
The tip of his nose disappears under the water. The back of his head softly bumps the bottom of the basin making the water slosh on last time, before settling into a gentle peak and valley rocking motion.  
  
*Drop*  
  
Three small bubbles excapse from his nostrils and dance quickly to the surface popping miliseconds after being touch by the air. The last barley visible bubble rolls lazily out, clinging to the egde. It reluctently floats to the top.  
  
*Drip*  
  
A dog barks as the Mailman sneaks past it in atempts to deliever his mail. The wind sings and dances through the newly bloomed leaves.   
  
*Drop*  
  
The sunshine glows through a single paned window. It's warm contest light is filtered through a beautiful flowering plant hanging from the ceiling.   
  
*Drip*  
  
The flittered moring star's light whisper over the shoulder of a lone figure and is reflected off a mirror. The woman stands in front of the mirror. The front of her white nightgown clings to her body. The water flows madly down her sagging arms as her body shivers uncontrolablly.  
  
*Drop*  
  
She does not see her quivering lips, or her tear stained cheeks, or her red puffy eyes in the mirror. She can only see the words engraved in soap covering it.  
  
*Drip*  
  
The faint smell of wild flowers bomarded her senses as she reads the words once again. Touching each word gently with her damp finger tips praying they were only a nightmare.  
  
*Drop*  
  
She slams her eyes shut and falls to the cold wet floor. She shakes her head violenly as if tring to erase the words burnt into her mind. She crawls over to beautifully perfect human and sobs like a child on his still chest.  
  
*Drip*  
  
The words ..... 'I am sorry, I am just so tired of being perfect.' The last words of Minamino Shuiichi are slowly washed away as the drops of water stagger down the mirror like falling tears.   
  
*Drop*  
  
*Drip*  
  
*Drop*  
  
*Drip* 


	3. Nature's ballad

DISCLAIMERS- I dont own the show I don't own the characters with in it. I do own the song no matter how short it might be.  
  
Hiei sits in a tree as he stares into the window. He could see the tears streaming down the faces of all the mourners. The wind begins to blow. It's icy chill wraps around his small frame making him shiver. The trees bend manafesting the simply noise of everyday wind into a sad lonely melody, Hiei hugged his knees tightly to his chest and sang the words...  
  
"You were perfect, too perfect and the whole world could see.  
You were perfect much to perfect something I could never be."  
  
"Your touch was like a song that soothed my dark soul.  
Now your gone and the fires of my heart shall forever burn cold."  
  
"The sweet words, a lovers confession will dance always in my mind,  
I wouldn't believe them for broken promises and foolish pride had made me blind."   
  
"You were perfect, too perfect that was all my eyes could see.  
You were perfect much too perfect how could you have ever loved me?"  
  
" I ignored the words you whispered the night I let you hold me.  
You said, 'There will never be a day you wouldn't console me.' "  
  
"The moments our lips touched and our bodies became interlaced.  
All emotions ran wild and your eyes never once left my face."  
  
"But you're perfect too perfct that is all I could say.  
You're perfect much too perfect and you wiped the tears away."  
  
"I pushed back the feeling of completion you had brought to my soul.  
I denied my own desires and the passion my heart needed to hold."  
  
"Now alone I cry in silence and in pain.  
I realized too late with me you will always remain."  
  
"But you were perfect too perfect, that all my heart could see  
You were perfect much too perfect....and yet....  
  
....you still loved me."  
  
The house is dark now all the people have come and gone. The sun casts it fading lights. In the shadowed branchs of a giant tree, one figure remains the tears flow so freely from his eyes that if you were to listen the gems sound like summer rains as they fell to ground. 


	4. Punishment and time

DISCLAIMER- POEM MINE, characters from YYH used and implied not.   
  
~Punishment and time~  
  
I stand before him to be judged on my sins. The reason, my reason shall forever mystify.  
Strong wards bind me, my wrist are shakled in iron behind me because murder was my crime.  
  
Seven thousand years in a dark cell deep in the pit of hell I all but prophesied and expected as my punishment to be.  
But he shook his head, as my Jagan eye slowly closed and finally disappeared, I could feel all of it powers being stripped from me.  
  
Memories of tender giggles and lustful scream which plauges my mind soon turn into broken visions of green and red that are swallowed by the black.  
Our moment in time will remain seared in my soul for the hand of fate will not allow me to forget and the hands of time can never be turned back.  
  
On the street with broken bones as blood flows merrily from my body, my spirit is restless and unbound begging Death to take me.  
Only I could hear my screams as they forced my spirit back into this wrenched body willing my existence to forever be.  
  
I gasp as the night air fill my lungs blood stained knife still gripped in my hand.  
Death was my crime but eternal life is my punishment. A sentence befitting the damned 


	5. The bitter destiny of sweet revenge

DISCLAIMER- yes, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The Bitter Destiny of Sweet Revenge.

The days are spent thinking of ways to end the cycle.

The nights are spent executing those puesdo-perfect plans.

The dusk symbolizes the small hope of success.

The dawn is the harsh reality of failure.

Like twin stars they will forever be destined to come together.

The sun spills her cool rays on two battered bodies. Two souls drift to the same spot every night to binge on their sorrow then purge on their pain. They seem to be nothing more than piles of flesh and bone tossed against the alley's brick walls. As morning sings in full glory, the forgotten bodies stir to unwanted life. Dried blood flakes off of unclenching hand as metal tools of clang to the dirty ground. Still moist blood sticks to thighs as they shift and slide into a less painful position

Words have never passed between them. No need. Eye contact is forbidden because it can lead to questions neither one of them is willing to answer. The small jingle of a returning cat's belled collar brings the alley mates out of their tormented world and into the real one. The silence is broke with one simple question. Why?

"Why do you attempt to kill yourself every night?" a small voice whispers from the shadows. His naked form slowly searching for the tattered rags he calls clothes.

"Why do you allow him to rape you every night?" The banished demon enquires without answering his given question.

Cold wine-colored eyes stare into the fleeting shadows of the alley way as the youth quickly pulls his long shirt over his head covering his body ironically a blush of modesty kisses his cheeks.

"Only a coward would commit suicide. And to have failed at it as many times as you have not only displays you spineless nature but your incompetence as well" The boy retaliates

Hiei knew his actions were dishonorable but to hear the words spill from the lips of a mere human enraged him forcing him to break another taboo. Physical contact. Hiei rises to his feet and slowly walk over to the trembling youth. He kneels in front of the boy, his callous hand reaches out firmly gripping the lanky boys chin. "And only a foolish coward would allow himself to be fucked every night against his will." he says daring him to respond. Hiei gazes at his pale blue eyes nearly fascinated by how they seem to almost disappear into the colorless regions of the glazed orb.

"I am a worthless whore." He finally says breaking the gaze as well as the silence. His pure black hair dangles unrefined into his face shielding his emotions. "What is your excuse?"

'Why the hell not.' Kurama fumes as his tails swish back and forth as his paws tread over the child like god's desk scattering the papers in his wake.

"Because you can't." Koenma says tosses his royal stamp to the side realizing any chance of his present work being done is beyond futile while the kitsune is traipsing about.

'Hn' he scoffs. 'So the sixteen years of my human live was nothing more than a mass illusion.'

"No it was real, so do you plan to steal yet another's life." The small yet seemingly fearless child inquires.

'My own life was unjustly stolen from me. The book of the dead rests in your procession, and you did nothing to stop it or even warn me of my fate. You are a greater fool than I if you believe I will not seek the revenge my broken heart yearns for.' he jumps down from the desk and walks over to the door.

"Kurama, vengeance is a path only befitting the damned. You will never find peace."

The fox looks over his shoulder and coldly replies, 'Then I shall find comfort in the memories of his slain body as I roam the hallowed halls of my own hell.'


End file.
